In The Air Tonight
by dont break my heart
Summary: An Olivia Ryan story, takes place during the holiday season.
1. Trailer

**A/N: this is just an idea I am toying with, and I hope to continue. Review it, but be gentle. Also, things shown in the trailer may or may not be used in the actual story. Some things may have already happened. The story will take place on the day before thanksgiving til possibley new years day. Also, this is Olivia centric…the rest of TPC/the Briarwood boys will make frequent appearances. I will update it as often as possible. I am thinking about making it 18-20 chapters then possibley a sequel (I have the ending all planned out already, which is kind of a cliffy.) Enjoy **

_Olivia Ryan has always been an outsider_

"Can I sit with you?" She placed her tray down on the table.

"No!" Massie Block yelled, signaling one of her minions to knock the tray off the table and giggle.

_All she's ever wanted was to fit in._

"Hey," Alicia Rivera turned around. "Do you want to go shopping after school?"

Olivia smiled, grabbing her fake quilted Chanel bag and replying, "That would be awesome."

_She thought she finally had,_

"Sorry, Faux-livia, but you're nawt invited." Massie said with a click of her heals, the rest of TPC in toe, including Alicia.

"Sorry." Alicia whispered, suddenly embarrassed.

She was finally making good grades in school…

"Another A on a test, good job Miss Ryan!" Olivia's teacher, Mrs. Roberts, smiled slapping the graded test on her desk.

And making friends…

"This is Josh, my boyfriend." Alicia beamed, introducing the two. "I just know you're going to be the best of friends!"

"You know what, Liv, you're the only girl I trust." Josh smiled at Olivia.

She returned the smile and said, "And you're the only boy that doesn't make fun of me."

_But some things are apparently not meant to be._

"Hey, Leesh, you want to come over after school? I know it's the day before Thanksgiving, but I figured I'd ask anyways. Maybe get a head start on our Christmas shopping?" Olivia asked, trying to keep up speed with the normally slow Alicia.

"Listen, I don't think we should be friends anymore." Alicia said, glancing around nervously.

"Come awn Leesh!" Massie yelled, whispering something into Dylan Marvil's ear.

She's about to find out what it means to be in love…

"Merry Christmas, Olivia." Derrick Harrington whispered, as the snow fell all around them. He kissed her on the cheek before turning to walk away. "I'll see you at school next Monday?"

And if she thought things were bad before with Massie, she was so wrong…

"Is that a threat?" Olivia snapped, glaring at TPC.

Massie stepped forward, getting really close. "Just a friendly suggestion." She smiled, oozing fake sweetness.

"Jesus, Olivia, you know Derrick and Massie are meant for each other!" Alicia Rivera snapped at Olivia before homeroom. "Are you going to steal my boyfriend, next? I know you'll have your claws in him next, I see right through your plan. Thinking you can trick him into being 'best friends'!" She rolled her dark eyes and added, "How did you even make it to freshman year? I swear you're dumber than a rock."

But it seems this outsider is about to break out…

"I love your outfit Olivia."

"Your hair looks so pretty today!"

"Hey, Olivia." Kristen Gregory smiled at Olivia, waving her over. "Come study with us." She motioned towards the table where she and Claire Lyons were sitting.

And she may just given TPC a run for their money…

"Olivia, are you a—" Massie started, starring at Olivia with her amber eyes.

"Save it, Block. I don't care." Olivia laughed, tossing her pale blonde hair behind her shoulders. "Your insults are weak anyways."

"Can I sit with you?" Claire Lyons appeared next Olivia, smiling down at her.

Olivia shrugged. "Sure."

But is there a chance things will backfire?

"All I've ever wanted was to fit in, then I finally get my chance in the spotlight and BAM she freaking takes it from me!" Olivia cried into Derrick's shoulder while Josh and Claire stand there watching. "You guys don't understand…"

You'll just have to read to find out…

"Oh c'mon, what's the worst she could do?" Olivia asked the table which was now filled with Claire Lyons, Josh Hotz, Cam Fisher and Derrick Harrington. She looked at them, waiting for their answer but they were all silent.

"Oh she is so going down." Massie said, slamming her books on the lunch table, glaring at Olivia's, which had Derrick, Claire and some of the other Briarwood boys sitting with her.

"Ah-greed." Dylan, Kristen and Alicia said at the same time.

"Nobody messes with Massie Block."


	2. One Step at a Time

**A/N: Alright, first chapter. I'm a little nervous about this story to be honest. But here it is…**

_Olivia_

"And so class…" Olivia's over-excited teacher, Ms. Holden, started to wrap up her Algebra 1 class. "For your homework tonight…" She started to write a page number on the board for their assignment, but the bell rang and the class was out the door.

As Olivia stepped out of her classroom, she heard a few snickers behind her. She knew immediately who they were coming from: Massie Block and her band of followers. Otherwise known as 'The Pretty Committee'. She picked up her pace and walked away from the classroom, so desperately trying to avoid a conversation with any of the members of the clique.

"Hey, Duh-livia." Massie Block appeared beside her, carrying her Juicy Couture tote and sliding it up her evenly tanned arm. "Nice shirt." She said sarcastically, motioning towards Olivia's stripped American Eagle polo.

"Is it new?" Dylan Marvil asked sweetly.

"Yeah…" Olivia lied. It was new to her, but she bought it at the thrift store a mile away from her house.

"Really, now?" Massie asked thoughtfully. "It's to bad it's about three seasons old and has a stain on the back."

"No it doesn't." Olivia said, confused. It hadn't had a stain on it, she made sure of it when she bought it.

Before she knew it Kristen Gregory stepped forward and looked at the back of it. "Hey, Massie, Olivia is right there isn't a stain on it."

Massie pouted her lips and glanced at Kristen. "You're right." She quickly twisted the cap to her mixed fruit juice, spilling the contents down Olivia's back, leaving behind a red and purple streak. "Now there is." She smiled sweetly, collecting high fives from Kristen and Dylan, while Claire Lyons and Alicia Rivera stood behind them motionless.

"Let's go." Massie said sternly, and with a click of her heels she turned. "We don't want to be seen with this LBR."

"So true," Dylan said, following Massie's lead. "I mean look at her hair, it's so tragic."

"Not as bad as her outfit." Kristen chirped from behind them, turning around to glare at Olivia.

"Please, remind me, what did I do to them?" Olivia whispered to herself as they were walking away and took out a piece of paper from her Abercrombie tote and dabbed furiously at the back of her shirt.

"You didn't do anything to them." Claire Lyons said from behind her, almost causing her to jump. Claire smiled at Olivia and handed her a tissue. "Here, I always keep extra in my bag."

"Thanks." Olivia smiled at Claire, before realizing this could be something Massie told her to do. She quickly examined the tissue, making sure there was not ink or something on it. It would be here luck that there was. Surprisingly, there wasn't.

"I like your purse." Claire said, smiling genuinely at Olivia. Claire had always been the nice one from TPC after all. It still shocked Olivia though.

"Double thanks." Olivia said looking down at her tote bag that was hanging next to her replica Chanel bag, she then turned her back towards Claire. "Is it totally ruined?"

"It's not hopeless, let's get you to the bathroom." Alicia Rivera replied for Claire, making her way towards the girls bathroom, her heels clacking their way down the hall while people turned to see what just happened. A few girls whispering to each other and then giggling.

"Gawd she is such a loser."

"I wonder what Claire and Alicia are going to do to her in there."

"Can't be as bad as what Massie just did."

Olivia couldn't listen to what they were saying anymore, so she turned and followed Alicia into the bathroom, trying not to let the tears that were filling her eyes fall down her cheeks.

"Don't worry about it, Massie is probably just seeing you as a threat." Claire said as soon as they got into the bathroom. She grabbed a purple Ella Moss t-shirt out of her bag and handed it to Olivia. "Here."

"Go change into that and hand me the shirt, I'll see if I can salvage it." Claire said after Olivia just starred at her, as if she didn't know what to do. Claire giggled and added, "I'll try my best to get the stain out."

"Thank you." Olivia mumbled, stepping into a bathroom stall and sitting her bags on the hook at the top of the door. She slipped out of her shirt and threw it over. "Here." She picked up the shirt Claire had handed to her and starred at it, enviously. She could never afford something like this and was shocked to be holding it.

"That shirt looks ah-mazing on you." Alicia clapped her hands when Olivia stepped out of the stall. "Much better than this one," She lifted the shirt which she was soaking in cool water, like Claire had told her too.

Olivia stepped over to the mirror that hangs on the door. "Wow." She took a deep breath. The t-shirt did look good on her, especially for a plain t-shirt.

"You should keep it." Claire smiled warmly, taking the shirt from Alicia and sticking it under the dryer. "It looks better on you then on me anyways." She shrugged and then frowned. "I don't think we got the stain out." She took it out from under the dryer, revealing the stain.

Olivia frowned, "I really liked that shirt too." And sat on one of the sinks.

"Listen, I know Massie can be a little—"

"Bitchy?" Olivia interrupted Alicia.

Alicia smiled, as if she were about to laugh. "—rude, but she will eventually move on from bothering you."

"She will?" Olivia asked, wishing it would happen soon.

"Do you remember when Claire first moved here?" Alicia asked, batting her eyelashes and smiling. "We were all so mean to Claire, but now they're like best friends."

"Are you saying I may possibly be best friends with Massie Block?" Olivia chuckled, listening to the warning bell ring outside of the bathroom.

Claire and Alicia exchanged looks before Claire replied, "You never know." She grabbed the shirt once again and said, "I think you should just toss this out."

"Alright." Olivia sighed, slipping off the place she was sitting on the sink.

The three made their way out of the bathroom after tossing the shirt in the trash can by the door.

"I should get to class," Claire started, starring at Olivia through her blue eyes. "Try not to let Massie bring you down, okay?" She hugged Olivia and started to walk away. "I'll see you at lunch, Leesh." She waved before disappearing down the hall.

"I should get to class too." Alicia said, pointing down the D hall, which had math and science classes. She started to walk before turning and saying, "Do you want to go shopping or something after school?"

Olivia looked at her, shocked. "Yeah, sure that would be awesome." She smiled at Alicia was grabbing her cell phone out of her purse.

"Add your number really quick and I'll call you after school." Alicia laughed at Olivia's eagerness, but not in a mean way. Olivia quickly typed her number into the cell phone before handing it back to the girl. "Later." Alicia waved before slowly disappearing down the almost empty hallway.

**Lunch**

"Hey Olivia." Alicia smiled, walking with Claire who also waved, before they both walked towards their usual lunch spot with Massie.

Olivia took a deep breath and walked over to the table. "Hey." She said in a peppy tone and smiled at the five girls sitting in their designer clothing. "Can I sit with you guys?"

Alicia and Claire looked at each other, frowning, knowing exactly what Massie would say. "Shit." Claire mouthed to Alicia.

"What happened to your stain, Duh-livia?" Dylan asked sweetly, gripping her fork and bringing a piece of lettuce up to her red lips.

Massie studied the girl before snapping, "No, you can't sit with us. Why would we want you to, anyways? Right girls." She looked at the others at the table.

Olivia sat her tray down on the table and was about ready to say something when one of Massie's minions knocked the tray off the table, spilling the contents all over her shoes. "Screw you." She mumbled, making a way towards the door of the café. She felt as if every eye in the room was on her, and at this point she just wanted to cry.

_The Pretty Committee_

"Gawd, who does she think she is trying to sit with us?" Dylan asked the others at the table, chuckling to herself. "I mean doesn't she get the clue—nobody likes her."

"She's so fake." Massie said simply. "Plus we totally did her a favor, that polo was so ugly!"

"It really was!" Kristen agreed, nodding her head and taking a sip of her red bull. "But, Claire, did she like steal that shirt from you?"

Claire gulped, avoiding everyone's curious glances. "What shirt?"

"The purple Ella Moss tee she was just wearing." Massie said matter-of-factly. "I gave you that shirt a few weeks ago, and I mean you did disappear for a while."

Claire shrugged, "She needed it."

Massie sighed, picking at her sandwich that was sitting in front of her. "Her shirt was perfectly fine, it just had the teensy stain. Hardly noticeable."

"Massie—" Claire started.

"I call bull shit." Alicia said, looking at Massie. "Her shirt was totally ruined, thanks to you."

"Since when did you start caring about LBR's feelings?" Massie said, tapping her nails impatiently on the table and glancing around at the rest of the girls faces. "Have we ever cared about Duh-livia?"

"No." Kristen said, agreeing with Massie. "Seriously, Leesh, what's the big deal?"

Alicia glanced down at her shoes and mumbled, "Never mind."

"That's what I thought." Massie said, starring off into space and saying: "So, Derrington and I are talking again, I think we'll totally be_ awn_ again, come Christmas."


	3. Keeps Gettin' Better

**A/N: Ah, thank you so much for the reviews! I hope I don't disappoint you guys…**

"_True friends stab you in the front." –Oscar Wilde _

"Olivia, chill, you look great." Alicia Rivera patted the blonde haired girls back before they stepped out of Alicia's driver's car.

Olivia patted the jacket Alicia bought her yesterday. When they went to the mall, Olivia was surprised at how much Alicia bought for herself—but she was even more surprised at all the stuff she got her. If there was one thing in life Olivia Ryan wasn't used to, it was Alicia Rivera buying her a bunch of designer clothing.

She was wearing a velvet blue Dior turtle neck dress, with black tights, a pair of black ballet flats and a white trench coat by Paul & Joe.

"Are you sure it isn't to much? I mean…" Olivia stopped as she started walking towards the front of the school. Derrick Harrington just walked by and she could feel her heart beating through her chest. She had a crush on him since she was five, five years old for Christ sake!

Alicia rolled her eyes, "Liv, you looks good, but don't even think about it."

"A girl can dream, right?" Olivia sighed, snapping herself back to reality instead of some Derrick daydream. "You seriously didn't have to buy me all of this stuff!" She looked down at her clothing again, she couldn't believe it.

Alicia waved the comment away. "Oh hush, it's a gift from a friend."

"Hey, Alicia." A boys voice yelled from across the schoolyard.

Alicia smiled in the direction of the voice. "Joshie!" She wrapped her arms around him and brought his face towards hers for a kiss.

After a few minutes of Josh and Alicia giggling at each other and cuddling Olivia started to feel third wheel and cleared her throat.

Alicia pulled away from Josh and giggled. "Sorry." She smiled at both of them and said, "This is Josh." She beamed at Josh before saying, "And this Olivia. I know you two are just going to be the best of friends!"

"Leesh!" Massie Block yelled from a black range rover, causing almost everyone's attention to be directed towards her driver. "Stop talking to the _charity case_ and get over here!" She giggled as if she was joking, but her eyes said otherwise.

Alicia rolled her eyes and grabbed Josh for a hug and then whispered something in his ear. "I'll talk to you later." She said apologetically to Olivia before walking towards Massie.

Olivia told herself not to, but she looked in the direction anyway to see Alicia and Massie talking. She knew they were talking about her, but she could tell it wasn't exactly a friendly conversation.

Josh cleared his throat. She almost forgot he was there! She turned a pale pink from both the cold and embarrassment and stood there silently.

"I don't like Massie either." Josh said simply, laughing at the expression on Olivia's face. "What is that surprising? Not everyone grovels at her feet."

Olivia snorted and then quickly covered her mouth, causing Josh to go into a fit of laughter. "That's not funny!"

"It is and you know it." He said smiling. "Are you new or something?"

Olivia frowned. He didn't know her? "N-No, I've gone to school with these people my whole life."

"I send you my greatest sympathies." He joked, smiling at her. "I've only gone here since seventh grade."

"I know." Olivia said but then added, "I mean—"

"Eh, whatever. No need to explain, I know I'm irresistible." He laughed at his own joke and glared at Massie's car, which Alicia had disappeared into. "I swear, sometimes I feel like she's dating Massie not me."

"How so?" Olivia asked but didn't want to sound nosey so added, "I mean, you don't have to talk about it. That was dumb of me, it's really none of my business."

"Hey, it's okay." He smiled at her. "I can already tell you're not like one of them. But the truth is, if Massie snaps her fingers Alicia jumps. She has this weird control over her, I personally think it has something to do with those freaky amber eyes." He joked and then said. "I mean that, actually. If I didn't like Alicia as much as I do, I guarantee I wouldn't be dating her just because of Massie."

"Oh." Olivia said, not sure how to reply. She was surprised because she thought all the guys liked the overly mean alpha, but apparently her original thoughts weren't true.

"You're alright, Olivia. You're alright." Josh smiled down at her before asking. "What are you doing tonight?"

Olivia sighed and said, "Probably nothing."

"Well, I think we should hang out tonight." He winked. "Not as a date, but as friends."

"Sounds good." Olivia said, smiling to herself. "You should invite Alicia."

"Nah, it's Friday, she's always with Massie." He sighed, looking down for a minute and grabbing his cell phone out of his pocket. "Here, type your number into my phone and I'll—"

"Hey, man. What's up?" Derrick Harrington appeared next to Josh, slapping him on the back and glancing at Olivia with a warm smile.

"Not much, you know Olivia?" Josh said, doing that weird hand thing that guys do.

"I know of her, yeah." Derrick smiled grabbing her hand. "I'm Derrick Harrington."

Olivia stood there, dumbfounded at first before smiling and saying. "Nice…to…meet you."

"Likewise." Derrick said, turning his attention back to Josh. "What're you doing after practice today, dude?"

"Me and Olivia were going to kick it at my house." Josh said before pointing at Derrick's shorts. "Dude, are you ever going to give those a rest?"

Olivia shifted uncomfortably from where she was standing and said, "You must be really cold."

"He has to be!" Josh agreed, nodding his head and laughing.

"I'll never give up my shorts." Derrick said with force before adding, "Wait…are you and Alicia still…"

"Yeah." Josh said quickly, "Me and Olivia are just friends."

"Good." Derrick muttered before saying, "Well aren't you guys going to invite me?"

Josh shrugged, "Long as you don't bring Massie."

"Massie who?" Derrick kidded, giving Josh a high five. "Massie and I are so over it's not even funny, we've barely talked in like two months."

"Really?" Olivia whispered a little to loudly, but not loud enough for Derrick to hear.

Derrick turned to face her and said, "What?" Letting his breath be seen in the cold air.

"Nothing." Olivia said quickly before turning to walk away. "I'll see you guys later tonight I guess, I should head to class."

She felt extremely stupid walking away but she would've felt worse if she had stayed there any longer.

_(Later at Josh's house.)_

"Hey, Olivia, glad you could make it." Josh said as he opened the door, greeting her and motioning her to come in. "I got a selection of movies." He laughed and then pointed towards the table, which held different kinds of junk food. "And I got us a shit load of good stuff."

"I see." Olivia laughed, taking her jacket up and hanging it on the hook by the front door. "Where's Derrick?" She asked immediately.

Josh starred at her for a minute before saying, "He'll be here soon. You sure like him don't you?"

Olivia turned red and said, "What? No. I, uh, no!" She stammered and sat down on the green sofa, picking up a movie. "Shrek 3? I love that movie!" She shoved a piece of popcorn in her mouth and giggled.

"He said you were hot." Josh replied taking the DVD out of her hands and grabbing a soda. As he took a sip of the drink he laughed and said, "I shouldn't have told you that. I've been hanging around Alicia and her friends to much, I'm actually starting to act like a girl."

"At least you aren't crushing on boys yet." Olivia said, poking his side and laughing. They were acting like old friends, which was weird since they only met that morning.

Josh flipped his hand out and said, "Who's to say I'm not."

They both busted out into a serious giggle fit before being interrupted by a knock on the front door.

"That must be Derrick." Josh said, standing up and walking towards the front door. When he opened it some cold air came in, revealing Derrick on his front porch. "Get your ass in here, man."

"I'm going, I'm going." Derrick said stepping inside and shaking his blonde hair. "Hey Olivia."

"Hey." She smiled up from her seat on the couch. "Are we going to watch any movies anytime soon?"

"Ooh, testy are we little girl?" Derrick joked as he sat on one side of Olivia, and Josh sat on the other side.

"What do you guys want to watch first?" Josh asked, spreading out the three movies he rented that afternoon. The choices were Shrek 3, Forgetting Sarah Marshall and Superbad.

"Superbad." Derrick said, reaching over Olivia to grab some M&M's that were placed in a glass bowl.

"Olivia?" Josh asked, waiting for the blonde girls opinion, but she was already starring at Derrick.

She shrugged, "Doesn't matter to me."

"Man, I like this girl. She's not complicated like them." Derrick said, laughing and putting his arm around her.

Olivia felt like she was going to melt into the couch but kept her cool and said. "Get your arm off me." And winked, leaning forward and grabbing the bowl of popcorn.

"Superbad it is." Josh said, getting up and inserting the disk into his player.


End file.
